His Angel
by VampirexOtaku
Summary: She always was Edward's angel. Now she really was one.WinryxEdward.


_**They tried so hard not to tell of the danger, hardship, and battles they went through. Not to mention the new enemies they had made along the way. All their hard work of trying to keep her safe vanished into thin air. She was gone. Their beloved childhood friend was taken away from them. They had no clue if they would ever see her again. Edward, and Alphonse were never the religious type but they prayed to whatever god was out there to bring Winry home safely.**_

"What do you mean she was kidnapped? What the hell happened?" Edward yelled at the elderly women.

"Brother calm down please. You don't need to yell." Alphonse stated while trying to calm down his elder brother.

"Calm down!? How the hell can I calm down when Winry's missing Al! Who knows what the hell happened! She could be dead for all we now, and it's my entire fault." Edward whispered the last five words to himself.

"Brother it's not your fault."

"But if only we had gotten here sooner. We could've saved her!"

"Both of you shut up!" Pinako yelled. Soon both the Elric brother's silenced." This is no one's fault. These strange people with weird red markings of dragons eating their own head came here. One had oddly shaped green hair. Like a palm tree's leaves. The others were two women, and a little boy. The boy had black long hair. One woman looked like a tart. The other women looked like… she looked like your mother." Pinako told them

Edward growled." Homunculus. I should have known. What else happened?" Edward asked.

"Well I don't really remember the got hit upside the head and blacked out. I remember one thing though Winry's screams. She cried for help, but no matter how hard I tried to open my eyes they wouldn't open and I couldn't do one damn thing." Pinako said." Edward, Alphonse please you have to try to find her. Winry's way too young to die. Also they no only took Winry they took a bunch of other young folks around your age. They're plotting something and you have to stop them."

Ed nodded." Don't worry. I promise you I'll bring Winry back alive." Edward said. He looked up at Alphonse." C'mon Al. Let's go."

_A green haired figure knocked down the door." Lust, Wrath take the other's back to master. Sloth go with them." He barked orders to his companions._

_Winry stood there horrified looking at the figure from her living room." W-w-who are you?" She asked._

_"Well if it isn't the midgets wench." Envy's smirk grew from ear to ear. "You'll do nicely." He laughed._

_Winry dropped her wrench and screamed as Envy lunged at her and tackled her to the floor, and pinned her there. He purred and smirked." I wonder what Full Metal runt would do if he found out I took the innocence of his precious wench."_

_"Stop it! Help someone please!" Winry screamed, trying to squirm out of Envy's tight grasp._

_Envy laughed, and stood up, and hit Winry in the back of her head causing her to blackout. Envy laughed once more and threw the auto mail mechanic over his right shoulder, and headed for the train station._

On the whole way to the train station Edward keep grumbling about how he was going to make Envy pay. "Brother calm down. I'm sure we'll find Winry." Alphonse said.

"I hope so Al. I hope so."

_"Wake up." A voice barked._

_Winry laid there on the cold hard, and dirty cement floor. Her blonde hair sprawled across the floor, and her eyes were a grayish bluish color. They had no life left in them. Winry just laid there completely exposed, naked humiliated. Her lips parted slightly as if she was saying something._

_"Stand up!" The voice barked._

_Slowly Winry tired to stand, but fell to her knees._

_"Pathetic." Envy muttered._

_"Well at least she's alive. All the other's died." Lust said._

_Winry looked at her new surroundings jails sell. She shrived a bit, and looked over at the two girls in the corner. Who she recognized as her two friends. Nelly, and Anna. She parted to lips and tired to say their names but no words came out. Then a sudden pain ran through her body, and she screamed in pain, and hugged herself. Slowly and painfully wings grew out of her back._

_"Excellent. Thanks to Wrath this is our first experiment gone right. A winged chimera." Envy laughed._

_"She reminds me more of an angel." Lust said._

_"There is no such thing as angels Lust. Only devils exist." Envy said. He soon left, and Lust followed._

_Winry lay there screaming in pain. Soon wings grew from her back. Huge, white,_ beautiful _wings. Tears formed in her eyes." What's happening to me?" She whispered._

_**She always was Edward's angel. Now she really was one.**_


End file.
